


野

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	野

***腹黑刑警X暴嬌小混混**

***年齡差11歲**

 

00.

 

　　易烊千玺这辈子没见过那么好看的人。

 

　　夕阳的余晖撒在他身上，让脸上细小的汗毛像镀了层金灿灿的光晕，挺而精致的鼻梁横在含着春意的桃花眼间，上挑的眼尾眨一下都是祸国殃民的媚色。

 

　　发烧的脑袋早就架不住这么多人的围攻，耳里听见那几个小混混口里的污言秽语从自己身上转移到那个貌若天仙的人脸上，心里还来不及愤怒，就见那人裹在西裤下的长腿一扫，精准踢歪说着胡话的嘴。

 

　　哦，厉害。

 

　　流到眼眶里的血让他视线更模糊，仙子下凡的美景硬是多了层血色，肉体相砸的声响哀号让他脑子嗡嗡作响。

 

　　那人逆光踏来，甩掉手上血污，在他面前蹲下的动作都那么优雅又恰如其分。

 

 

01.

 

　　「你叫什么名字，小朋友？」

 

　　棉签在伤口上滚动的触感特别刺特别疼，拿着药的人嘴边笑起的小虎牙疑似有麻醉的作用。

 

　　「关你屁事。」

 

　　但也没有麻醉他那颗不羁的心。

 

　　「出口成脏可不是好习惯。」

 

　　那人拍了拍易烊千玺的脸颊，也没避开他嘴角的破皮，惹得易烊千玺反射性倒抽口气，拍开他的手，「要你管，死条子。」

 

　　「挺聪明，」被称为死条子的人捏了把易烊千玺的脸蛋，手伸进易烊千玺裤袋掏里头的钱夹，轻轻抖开，从里面抽出身分证，「易烊千玺同学。」

 

　　「你他妈看屁啊！」易烊千玺气得想去抢，但发烧生病又遭到殴打的身体才刚站起来就又扑回地上，很是狼狈，「操！」

 

　　「礼尚往来，」那人从容蹲下，呼噜了把易烊千玺的短发，没想象中的硬刺扎手，亮出嵌有警徽的皮夹，秀出刑警证件，「王俊凯。」

 

 

02.

 

　　易烊千玺隔天下午从沙发上迷糊睁眼，陌生的天花板让他瞬间警觉清醒，起身后发现烧退了伤口都上好药了，昨天把自己扛回家的神经病警察也不在，桌上摆着冷掉的早饭跟纸条。

 

　　──打架伤身又浪费警力，乖乖去上学吧小朋友。

 

　　「字真他妈丑。」易烊千玺嫌弃地看着纸条，环顾了圈干净整洁的居家摆设，决定好好回报王警官。

 

 

03.

 

　　易烊千玺修整了几天，课也不去上，就拎着根铝棒找之前打他的人。

 

　　人还没找着，一辆黑色路虎靠边停下，车窗摇下后是那张有着桃花眼的漂亮脸孔，「小朋友。」

 

　　「死条子阴魂不散！」易烊千玺眼角一跳，下意识把球棒藏在身后，眼神巨凶，「干嘛！」

 

　　「要去打架？」王俊凯单手靠在车窗边，笑弯了眼，「敲我家花瓶鞋柜还不够？」

 

　　易烊千玺心虚几秒，随后又挺起胸膛抬着下颚，「我我我打棒球要你管啊！」

 

　　「有棒没球打什么？」王俊凯若有所指的瞄了眼易烊千玺藏在后边的铝棒。

 

　　「你自己没球别逼逼，我有棒又有球。」易烊千玺挑衅地勾起嘴角，将球棒往肩上横，露出单边梨涡俏皮又欠抽。

 

　　「行，」王俊凯的目光扫过易烊千玺的脸，又缓缓下移，凝聚在裆口，「挥个棒我看看你多厉害？」

 

 

04.

 

　　易烊千玺差点袭警，说差点是因为那铝棒挥出去的时候，在碰到王俊凯之前转了个弯，敲在车门上。

 

　　「你有病吧！」易烊千玺红着耳朵，看着王俊凯那笑得招摇的小虎牙，又气又恼。

 

　　「怎么了小朋友，只挥棒不打球？」王俊凯也不心疼车，指尖点了点车窗边缘，「你这样算袭警呢。」

 

　　「袭个屁！」易烊千玺踹了脚车门，「你倒是下车让老子踹几脚啊！」

 

　　「好啊。」王俊凯也没拖沓，径直打开车门，长腿跨下地就站在易烊千玺面前，双手一摊，「袭吗？」

 

　　「神经病！」易烊千玺瞪着王俊凯那神色自若豪不畏惧的样子，心里就来气，「老子没杀人放火！打架关你屁事！」打架又不归刑警管！

 

　　「是吗？那你很乖哦。」王俊凯顺手呼噜了把易烊千玺的脑袋瓜，「但你把我车刮了，罚你做个劳动服务吧。」

 

　　易烊千玺拍开他的手，送王俊凯个中指，「去死吧。」

 

 

05.

 

　　铝棒被王俊凯没收，易烊千玺被王俊凯提着后颈拎进警局时气得拳打脚踢挣扎着要下地，平时脸皮厚得要命，同学老师甚至是路人冷漠疏离鄙视惊惧的目光他都不在乎，但此时就是觉得特别丢脸。

 

　　「又犯事了？」在柜台值班的警察认出了易烊千玺，连忙起身要接过王俊凯手里的人，「啥事劳烦王队处理，这小子难道杀……」

 

　　「没！」王俊凯打断了他的话，手里的易烊千玺忽然就不扑腾了，安安静静如死鸡，倒是眼圈红红地乱瞪着他，抿嘴的力度大到梨涡都现了形。

 

　　「就是小朋友缺乏劳动。」王俊凯微微一笑，让警察去忙自己的，接着把易烊千玺推进自己的办公室。

 

　　「怎么就不说话了？」端了杯冲泡奶茶给缩着脚窝在沙发上的易烊千玺，王俊凯又想伸手摸人脑袋。

 

　　易烊千玺脸埋在膝上，露出双眼瞪他，企图用死亡视线阻隔王俊凯烦人的手掌，成效不彰。

 

　　「怎么，以前都坐外头等天亮，第一次进刑警大队队长室，好玩不？」王俊凯大概也看出易烊千玺别扭什么了，不就是打架闹事多了嘛，还怕自己知道啊？

 

　　「好玩个屁。」易烊千玺撇过头，耳根通红，本来自己还想解释一番，王俊凯却是早就看明白。

 

　　「能不能文明点。」王俊凯看着易烊千玺把板鞋当拖鞋踩，没穿袜的脚后跟白嫩白嫩的露在外头，透着点粉红，半个鞋底直接踩他沙发上，那两个脚板还不时晃呀晃，当他沙发椅是给他蹭灰的呢。

 

　　易烊千玺的回答是，斜了他一眼，把两只脚彻底缩上沙发，使劲蹭。

 

 

06.

 

　　步伐匆匆地踏入局里，王俊凯在拐进刑事组的门之前停下脚步，看着背贴墙铐在铁杆上坐一排的少年，每个脸上都忿忿不平又满是伤口，其中有个孩子脸没什么表情，眼神却特别倔强，眉角的伤口都没模糊他目光半分清澈。

 

　　那是王俊凯第一次看见易烊千玺。

 

　　「头儿？」跟在后边的组员循着王俊凯的视线看过去，顺手招来旁边负责青少年的警察问问。

 

　　「那几个小屁孩，高中生，群殴被举报就进来了呗。」小警察依次念过名字，最后指着王俊凯方才看着的寸头少年，「他没人领，每次都坐到隔天才能放，怎么了王队？」

 

　　「没事。」王俊凯摇摇头，转身就去追案件，少年的脸也从脑中退场。

 

 

07.

 

　　在局子里见过几次易烊千玺，倒也没空多注意他。

 

　　直到手上的案子结尾，王俊凯休了半天假，鬼使神差晃到附近的高中去，就见到了易烊千玺被围殴的一幕。

 

　　这是王俊凯第一次跟易烊千玺交谈。

 

　　接着又鬼使神差把不知是病得还是伤得迷迷糊糊的易烊千玺给扛回家照顾了一宿。

 

 

08.

 

　　第二次交谈王俊凯直接把人拎回局里喝茶聊天，小朋友脸上生动的小表情逗乐了他，动不动就炸毛的模样像极了难驯高傲又暴躁的野猫，挠人的猫爪下却是软绵绵的粉色肉垫。

 

　　「头儿，想啥呢？」王俊凯的思绪被站在门边的组员给打断，嘴边的笑都还来不及收起。

 

　　「没啥，」王俊凯舔了舔虎牙，「我在想养只猫是什么感觉。」

 

 

09.

 

　　易烊千玺单肩背着包，双手插在口袋里，腰间还绑着校服外套，看似凶神恶煞地走出校门，没走几步脸上的表情忽然就崩了。

 

　　熟悉的黑色路虎，熟悉的死条子，靠在车边朝他招手。

 

　　「小朋友。」王俊凯揪住企图无视他直接走过的易烊千玺，提着人后领笑得眉眼弯弯，「有乖乖上课啊，奖励你。」

 

　　「谁他妈乖乖上课！」易烊千玺红着耳尖，有没有上课关你屁事！「老子无聊来学校睡觉要你管！死条子！放开！」

 

　　王俊凯也不管易烊千玺踢踹自己的小腿，直接把人塞进车里，惹得易烊千玺挣扎得更卖力，「你有病啊老子又没打架你抓我！」

 

　　「说了是奖励你。」王俊凯摸了把易烊千玺的小脑袋，之前的寸头长长了些，乱七八糟的翘着，看起来有点野、有点蠢，又带着少年气的可爱。

 

　　王俊凯替他把安全带给系牢了，这才绕到驾驶座，「有家卖重庆小面跟抄手的店，很好吃。」

 

　　易烊千玺瞪着眼珠子，王俊凯自顾自转方向盘，嘴角上扬的模样特别欠扁，见争不过他，易烊千玺便打起了其他小算盘。

 

　　手在车门边抠呀抠，果然是被锁了。

 

　　想起王俊凯上回受不了他脚踩沙发的样子，易烊千玺灵光一闪，勾起嘴角露出小梨涡，双脚直接踩上副驾前台，手指在车窗上叩叩叩的打着节奏，两个脚板也不安分，都快踢上前面的挡风玻璃。

 

　　「坐好！」王俊凯瞄了他一眼，「想断腿啊？信不信一个急煞你腿都给折了。」空出只手抓住易烊千玺的脚腕，把他的腿给弯下踏在座椅边缘，「要踩踩这。」

 

　　「……」这跟他想的剧本不一样！易烊千玺愣愣的任凭王俊凯把他腿挪下，感觉被抓的地方热乎乎的，好几秒后才嗑嗑碰碰开口，「要要要要你管！老子爱踩哪哪！」

 

　　王俊凯没说什么，呼噜了把易烊千玺短短的头发。

 

 

10.

 

　　王俊凯最近手上的案子送件了，多了点时间可以抓野猫。

 

　　乖的时候就带去吃抄手吃小面，不乖的时候就拎回局里喝茶配榴莲，次数多了兴许哪天就喂熟了呢？

 

 

11.

 

　　自打被王俊凯留办公室几次后，易烊千玺安分了许多，王俊凯回局路上有空闲都会绕去易烊千玺的学校周边瞧瞧，忙时就让小警察们多关注。

 

　　看，这不好几天都没人跟他汇报易烊千玺打架的事吗，王俊凯觉得他的怀柔政策有用啊，这小孩指不定真把他好好学习少打架的告诫听进去了。

 

　　正满意自己的多管闲事起了功效，局里就收到附近高中有学生持刀伤人的通报。

 

　　王俊凯心跳漏了一拍。

 

 

12.

 

　　那件被自己刻意遗忘的插曲钻进脑中，不久前和小孩儿不欢而散的事和这几天安分得不像样的易烊千玺，串了起来，眼皮直跳。

 

 

13.

 

　　王俊凯冷着脸，拎着一身泥泞的易烊千玺进家门，纯白校服衬衫染满了脏污血垢，领口扣子飞掉几颗，露出里面的黑色背心，那张脸上更是斑驳精彩，嘴角渗血脸颊擦伤，鼻子没歪都是侥幸。

 

　　不顾易烊千玺又踢又骂，王俊凯连鞋也没脱，反剪着易烊千玺的双手，押着人塞进浴室，把还在叫嚣的小混混往淋浴间地板上扔。

 

　　「抽烟喝酒打架不够，还学会泡吧开房互砍了是吗？」

 

　　王俊凯口气不善，没有特别大的起伏，但声调就是让易烊千玺头皮发麻背脊发凉，越是这种态度越让他心生不安。

 

　　「你有病啊！」但那又如何，易烊千玺狠瞪王俊凯一眼，挣扎着想爬起来，王俊凯却把他推回去，力道之大让他屁股跌到地上时疼得皱眉惊呼。

 

　　王俊凯抓着花洒，将水全往他脸上冲，易烊千玺呛得咳嗽，瞇着眼胡乱阻挡，「你他妈有病吧死条子！咳、咳咳！」

 

　　「不只手脚脏，嘴也挺脏。」

 

　　王俊凯那双桃花眼冷冰冰的像一滩死水，但如果易烊千玺有办法睁眼细看的话，大概能从他肃穆的眉间寻得一丝火苗。

 

　　而这火就是他自己点起的。

 

　　积攒到今天，一点就着。

 

　　王俊凯拧起的浓眉和扯下的嘴角，像是个闷烧多时的铁板，看起来不怎么样，但碰到了才知道要命的烫，往日还能逗着小朋友玩儿的兴致和耐性全扔了。

 

　　王俊凯蹲下身，单手掐起易烊千玺的下巴，被迫张开的嘴瞬间被水柱灌满，易烊千玺呛得不行，求生欲让他猛然朝王俊凯拍打踢踹，王俊凯的手却跟铁钳一样紧箍着他，在易烊千玺眼角都呛出晕红后才把花洒往一边扔，手指直接插/进他嘴里搅弄淘洗，「我帮你洗干净点，以后少抽烟多说点人话。」

 

　　脑子不长记性，身体总会记得。

 

 

14.

 

　　王俊凯本还有点懊恼自己怎么一惊一乍的没个轻重缓急，然而在看到易烊千玺便抛诸脑后了，青少年小混混不学好，平时就爱打架挑事儿，易烊千玺那几个抽烟喝酒打架的破事近期都没干了，还以为小朋友总算乖巧，殊不知是按耐着等着干件大的。

 

　　王俊凯在间廉价的宾馆找到易烊千玺，进门时易烊千玺衣衫半解，同房还有个穿制服的女同学，王俊凯当下的表情也不晓得多吓人，尤其是见易烊千玺还护着那看起来娇弱清冷的女孩。

 

　　三两下把事交代下去，让同僚把女孩带回去和持刀斗殴的那些一起问话，打个招呼便亲自把易烊千玺塞进车里带走。

　

15.

 

　　以为是终于被驯养的野猫，殊不知更像喂不熟的白眼狼。

 

　　易烊千玺身上有伤，反抗起来心有余力不足，嘴边的破皮擦伤在水的冲刷和王俊凯手指粗鲁的动作下，反复渗血、又被泡肿发白刺痛得很，倔强如他也不喊痛，嘴里咕噜着含糊的骂声，双眼染红像只受困的小野兽，瞪向王俊凯。

 

　　王俊凯看着这只毫无反悔之意的小狼崽，心里想，喂不熟没关系，操熟了总可以。

 

　　易烊千玺挣扎踢踹，王俊凯摁住他，把湿透的制服衬衫扯下扒开，里头的黑色背心也湿淋淋的服贴在易烊千玺身上，少年精瘦的身形一览无遗，胸腹上美好的肌理线条正随着主人的情绪激动而大大起伏。

 

　　王俊凯对耳边的咒骂恍若无闻，手臂上青筋显露，接着扯易烊千玺的裤子，脆弱的制服裤布料没抵得过拉扯，连同底裤被退下到膝窝。

 

　　「死条子！你干嘛！」易烊千玺慌了，脱口而出的质问都带着点颤抖，王俊凯却也不搭理，抽下自己的皮带把他捶揍推搡的双手捆起，那双漂亮的桃眸才转向与他对视，「让你长点记性。」

 

　　少年人血气方刚，王俊凯长年握枪的手心有茧，软中带粗糙的温热触感摸上易烊千玺那，技巧熟练的抚摸套弄，勃发的欲望很快就鼓胀弩张，王俊凯却面无表情，猛然扣住根部，拉过花洒喷头对着硬挺的性器，打开冷水浇灌而下。

 

　　「啊！」易烊千玺濒临高潮却硬生生被残忍打断，冷水接触到肌肤的瞬间，甚至剎那分不出是冰是烫，还有些发疼，他连忙夹起双腿，身体都被惊惧得往后弹跳，王俊凯却抓住他的脚踝把人扯回来，扳开摁住腿根，冷水哗啦啦的打在他腿间，易烊千玺挣扎得像是被捞上岸即将窒息的鱼，却只能躺在砧板上任人宰割，嘴里骂着、双脚胡乱踢打都没有用。

 

　　等那处完全疲软下去，他只觉得那里的肌肤都被冻得毫无知觉，王俊凯关掉水阀，那双温热的掌心再次握住他绵软、被冰得缩小蜷曲的性器，温柔地抚摸揉捏，热度源源不绝，把那处再次唤醒。

 

　　易烊千玺快被逼疯了，眼角都渗出水滴，眼圈通红，颤抖着嘴唇，「你你你放手……」

 

　　王俊凯垂着眼帘盯着他看，安静得可怕，手中的动作却没停，搓揉套弄，指尖抠刮过敏感的顶端，易烊千玺仰起脖子倒吸口气，在随着王俊凯的手指即将攀上颠峰时，对方再度停手，易烊千玺半阖着眼，视线有些迷茫，心底的危机感却突然上线，也没等他反应过来，冰水再次浇下。

 

　　易烊千玺几乎是尖叫出声，从刚开始还能挣扎打骂，到王俊凯轮番折腾后，易烊千玺几近崩溃，抽着鼻尖、眼泪不争气的落下，声音微弱发颤，「别弄了……要、要坏了……」

 

　　他快要感受不到时冷时热的胯间还有没有知觉了，尤其是在刚刚王俊凯又一次替他撸弄，却耗时良久，那也只是半软半硬的时候，易烊千玺都吓傻了，生怕自己从此废了下半身。

 

  

16.

 

　　王俊凯手上的案子剩堆繁琐公文要跑，待在办公室里的时间自然多了，而放学后再次寻仇不成的易烊千玺正躺在队长办公室里的长沙发啃瓜子，瓜皮扔了一地。

 

　　「诶，死条子。」

 

　　王俊凯正埋首审阅文件，被强制逗留在办公室的小混混似乎是不满意被无视，嚷嚷着死条子狗东西老男人。

 

　　「别整天说脏话，」王俊凯分神训了口，「辱骂公务人员我也可以办你。」

 

　　易烊千玺不服，蹭的一下站起来，眼珠子滴溜转，鬼鬼祟祟走近王俊凯，喊了他一声：「王俊凯──」

 

　　王俊凯听他难得叫他姓名，微微转身看向易烊千玺，谁知这小朋友得空居然钻进他臂弯，直接坐上他大腿，双手环住他脖子，满眼揶揄：「有本事你办了我啊？」

 

　　易烊千玺双眼亮晶晶的，包裹在柔软运动裤下的小巧臀/部正压在他裆/口，隔着几层布料都能感受到圆/润/弹/软的触感。

 

　　「别闹，下去。」王俊凯嘴唇抿成一条线，而易烊千玺对他严肃的表情口吻充耳不闻，嘴边梨涡浮出倒有几分俏皮可爱，「装什么装？老男人成天绕着我转不就是想干这个？」

 

　　「小脑袋瓜子整天想的啥？」王俊凯皱起眉，拍拍他屁股，掂了掂腿让他下去，「谁教你这不三不四的。」

 

　　「教你妈！谁用人教？我都几岁了还用人教？」易烊千玺把同龄男生间分享的小视频小册子全数抖出，彰显自己已经踏进成年世界的得意，又气王俊凯那副把他当小孩的模样，「你他妈不就想当长腿叔叔？」

 

　　「我腿的确挺长的。」王俊凯不把他那暴躁又小孩子家家的脾性放在眼里，嘴上敷衍，手一用劲就把人从腿上推下去。

 

　　易烊千玺却不甘心，面红耳赤，王俊凯对待他这么用心，自己主动踏前一步却被无视，显得他很廉价很一厢情愿，丢脸羞耻的感觉打得他脸发疼，揪着王俊凯的衣领凑上前对着那冷淡的薄唇撞去。

 

　　王俊凯被亲了也只是冷静地、掐住易烊千玺的颚骨将人拉开，表情却有一丝松动：「你干什么。」

 

　　易烊千玺不顾不管，又骑/上王俊凯腿，双手揪住王俊凯耳朵亲上去，嘴唇胡乱挤压、不得章法，舌尖舔过唇缝遇上牙关却无法更进一步，气得他对王俊凯又咬又啃，手爬上王俊凯的胯/间/揉/捏，马上被拑住手腕。

 

　　「易烊千玺！」王俊凯压低声音，开口喝止。

 

　　「你明明也硬了！」

 

　　「你他妈未成年！」

 

　　王俊凯第一次对易烊千玺发狠爆粗口，易烊千玺被吼得一愣一愣，回过神来忿忿地把王俊凯办公桌上一摞文件扫地，咬牙切齿，「我他妈去成年给你看。」

 

 

17.

 

　　「知道错了没？」王俊凯看着瑟瑟发抖、眼尾煽红，蜷曲着清瘦身躯的易烊千玺，单手扣住他的下颚，将他的脸抬起来与自己对视。

 

　　「……」易烊千玺蠕动了下嘴唇，停止那酷刑般的折磨后虽然余悸犹存，但骨子里的气性让他犟着开口：「错你妈。」

 

　　王俊凯眉间拧成一个川字，「你再说一个脏字，我就洗一次你的嘴。」

 

　　易烊千玺还是冷得发抖，更别说身上有先前打架受的伤，他盯着王俊凯看，看着看着，忽然就很委屈。

 

　　打架斗殴互砍开/房什么狗屁倒灶的事，王俊凯来了也不问缘由，只知道朝他发火，撒了一通气，还这样对他。

 

　　「你凭什么啊？」易烊千玺眼尾带红，眼神却很清明，「你凭什么管我？」

 

　　 凭什么不让他打架，凭什么叫他好好上学，凭什么带他吃饭，凭什么管他，凭什么生气啊。

 

　　如果不是喜欢，那凭什么啊。

 

　　王俊凯被这一问噎着了，他的确是对这小朋友放不下舍不得，从第一次出手帮忙捡回家后，就不知不觉上心，甚至是有了些难以言说的情绪。

 

　　他也想直接了当把人纳入怀中，让在外流浪的野猫能在他怀中安顺乖巧，可是……

 

　　「你这胆小的老男人！」

 

　　易烊千玺气极，虚虚抬脚朝王俊凯一踹，纤细的脚踝落入王俊凯手中，本来就没什么力气，这下连自己的腿都收不回来。

 

　　王俊凯手里攒着小朋友骨感分明的细瘦脚脖子，想起那趿着鞋跟，踩在他椅垫上露出来白嫩带粉的后脚掌，抬眼又见到易烊千玺腿/间/敞/开的春/色，夹在圆/润/双/臀下隐约显现的地方，王俊凯觉得自己满脑子的火气终于找到归属，全往下腹冲去。

 

　　 王俊凯喉结滚动，沉着脸，抓住系捆在易烊千玺手腕上的皮带，将人从地板上揪起来，「我胆小？就你胆大，我倒要看看你多能耐！」

 

　　易烊千玺腿软，下半身被扒了个干净，上身还是湿透的衬衣，几乎是倚仗王俊凯拖拽的力气被他扯着走，扔到床上。

 

　　柔软的床铺瞬间染上水渍，混着易烊千玺伤口渗出的血，是粉红色的。

 

 

18.

 

　　王俊凯被易烊千玺气到了，也没管这么多，更不顾轻重。

 

　　架开易烊千玺的膝窝把人的腿扳开，股间泛着湿淋淋的水光更显诱人，虽然前方那处被刚才的折腾磨得提不起劲，但后方粉嫩的闭口却是紧张收缩着。

 

　　易烊千玺本来还憋着股较劲的气，抿着嘴恶狠狠地瞪王俊凯，他就要看看这老男人能不能说到做到，最好是赶紧把他办了。

 

　　然而在王俊凯粗鲁地用手指捅开他脆弱的软穴后，一股呛辣疼痛的痉挛感还是从那处涌上鼻腔眼眶，比起平时打架受伤还要痛上百倍，是无法抵抗、从未尝试过的疼，又刺又麻，像侵犯到体内深处一样，更何况水并不是适合的润滑媒介，手指摩擦过穴口更显干涩。

 

　　好疼。

 

　　易烊千玺想缩拢起腿，却被王俊凯更使劲撑开，卡在他腰侧，「现在知道痛了？嗯？」

 

　　「你、你他妈自己技术烂还敢说我！」易烊千玺嘴上不饶人，又是嫌弃又是挑衅，「老男人不行了就承认……」

 

　　得，称谓从死条子变成老男人了。

 

　　王俊凯太阳穴忒忒跳动，这小屁孩就是欠收拾，猛然把手指在里头大力转动，易烊千玺深吸口气咬着下唇说不出话了。

 

　　粗略搅弄扩张那处紧致的嫩穴，王俊凯翻出床头柜里放了许久也不知过期没有的保险套，用牙撕开包装，将套子给自己套上，包装袋里的润滑全挤出来，抹在股间，手指试探着往内戳了两下。

 

　　「千玺小朋友。」

 

　　王俊凯将他的腿固定在两侧，俯身向前盯着易烊千玺，目光热烈深沉，「给你一个逃跑的机会。」

 

　　易烊千玺回望他，接着把被捆着的双手抬起，绕过王俊凯脑袋、环扣住他后颈，借力撑起上身，两人的鼻尖相碰，呼吸交融。

 

　　易烊千玺毫不畏惧，咬了口王俊凯的下嘴唇，「跑！你！妹！」

 

 

19.

 

　　王俊凯烦躁地坐在沙发上，两指夹着烟，皱着眉心不知道在想些什么，总之面色不善。

 

　　在刚进去的时候易烊千玺便疼得直发抖，嘴上逞强着嚷嚷，踢在他屁股上的后脚跟绵软无力，倒像是求饶。

 

　　润滑不足加上两人心中都怀着火气，这个爱做起来一点也不爽，甚至又疼又蛮横，易烊千玺骂骂咧咧，污言秽语，狗东西狗男人臭老头，能彰显王俊凯和他年纪上差距的词汇全都骂了遍，还在王俊凯肩头胸口锁骨留下一堆牙印。

 

　　小朋友从刚开始忍痛挑衅，到后来疼得乱骂乱咬，再到最后被折腾到昏过去，王俊凯才发现易烊千玺发着烧，难怪里头火热得让人乱了分寸。

 

　　床铺一塌糊涂，床单上满是水痕、掺杂着精/血，或深或浅的红沾染得到处都是，有易烊千玺身上伤口的、也有他身上水迹的。

 

　　王俊凯到底是没射，小心退出后把易烊千玺腕上的皮带解开，消瘦的腕骨上浮现出紫红瘀痕，湿淋淋的衣衫半干，王俊凯把人抱进浴室里仔细清洗，意识模模糊糊的人嘴里还嘟囔咒骂：「死条子。」

 

　　王俊凯把人清理好也上了药，又喂他吃下家里备着的退烧剂，然后一个人坐在客厅闷头抽起烟来。

 

　　终究是没忍住，越过了自己的底线。

 

　　王俊凯将快燃到手指的烟给捻熄，颤抖着手又点上一根，放进嘴里狠吸了口，往后瘫在沙发里越过烟雾缭绕盯着天花板。

 

　　他觉得头皮发麻。

 

20.

 

　　易烊千玺生病受伤也不安分，难受地半梦半醒，在被窝里拱来拱去也找不到舒适的位置安眠，索性起身，步履艰难，拖着沉重的身躯往房外光源走去。

 

　　王俊凯听到动静扭头看他，两人的视线在空中交会，易烊千玺撇撇嘴，裹紧身上从王俊凯衣柜里顺来的衬衫，下摆遮过臀部，露出白皙却被掐出瘀青的大腿，两条细腿晃呀晃的到了王俊凯跟前，整个人往沙发上摔，把自己摔进王俊凯怀里。

 

　　那颗毛茸茸带点刺感的小脑袋拱在王俊凯颈边，双颊和耳朵都因为发烧而晕红，整个人像拔了爪子的猫，倚在怀里没一点杀伤力。

 

　　「我难受。」

 

　　从王俊凯低头看下去的角度，易烊千玺眼睫毛又软又长，鼻尖下的圆润唇珠嘟嘟的，吐着沙哑的软语示弱。

 

　　易烊千玺双腿弯曲缩起，明明身高也不矮，却显得十分娇小，王俊凯的手在他清瘦的背脊上摸了摸，又环住他的腰肢，把人搂紧了点，「小朋友，以后别故意惹我生气。」

 

　　「……」易烊千玺没理他，王俊凯就继续说，「以后别打架了。」

 

　　「关你屁事。」

 

　　虽然小声，但不妨碍听清易烊千玺说了啥，王俊凯轻蹙眉头，又说：「以后也别跟那些人鬼混。」

 

　　「关你屁事。」

 

　　「以后不许抽烟喝酒。」

 

　　「关你屁事。」

 

　　「以后……」

 

　　「到底关你屁事！」易烊千玺不耐烦了，磨蹭这么久，这老男人到底要不要说重点，要不要跟他告白！

 

　　「……我喜欢你。」

 

　　「我就知道！」

 

　　易烊千玺得意的要命，从他第一眼看到王俊凯就知道他是挪不开眼了，那天的场景深深烙印在心头，之后王俊凯的所作所为显然也不只是举手之劳，怎么可能没所图呢。

 

　　得到满意的答案，本来就强撑着清醒的易烊千玺瞬间放松下来，感觉脑袋跟糨糊一样难以继续思考，窝在王俊凯身边没多久就睡着了。

 

 

21.

 

　　易烊千玺还是会打架、会在王俊凯面前骂脏话，尤其是每每求欢不成，小混混就绷着张凶神恶煞的表情，骂完一轮王俊凯不为所动，小野猫干脆直接扑上去武力攻击。

 

　　当然后果总是被以暴制暴的完美压制。

 

　　「王俊凯你怕啥！老子身份证上都快二十了！」小野猫气鼓鼓的骑坐在王俊凯腰上，又不是没做过呢。

 

　　「……不是这个问题，你就不能老实点？」王队长心里就是有道坎，跨过一次也不敢贸然再跨一次。

 

　　「你他妈不做，我就去告发你！」

 

　　话才刚说完，就被王俊凯勾过下巴狠狠吻了遍，气喘呼呼间听王俊凯说，「说一次脏话洗一次嘴。」

 

　　易烊千玺被亲得耳尖红红，却不餍足，咂吧着嘴，「我他妈偏说！」说完又凑上前堵住那张薄唇，啵啵啾啾亲了个爽。

 

 

22.

 

　　王俊凯坐在队长办公室的沙发上泡茶，紫砂茶壶上的孔洞袅袅冒烟，队员敲门进来报告任务进度，便看到他们大队长手里端着茶杯，皱眉思考。

 

　　「头儿？」队员拿着手里的文件在王俊凯面前挥了挥，「想啥呢？案子有问题？瞧你累的，都上火了。」最近队长沉思的频率有点高，嘴唇也总是破皮，真是能者多劳。

 

　　「不是，」王俊凯放下手里的杯盏，手指摸摸下颚，「我只是在想我终于知道养猫是啥感觉了。」

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
